This invention relates to a steering system for outboard motors. More particularly, this invention relates to a remotely operated system for steering outboard motors wherein a horizontally rotatable auxiliary transom is used.
There are many instances where it is desirable to control the movement of a boat containing an outboard motor without having to remain in the rear seat of the boat with a hand on the tiller, or in the alternative, sitting in a fixed position at the steering wheel. For example, it would be desirable to steer a boat from any position when trolling or maneuvering around objects which are difficult to see from the sterm or other steering position in the boat, or when navigating in waters wherein only minimal steerage guidance is required.
Various methods have been proposed for remotely altering the course of a boat containing an outboard motor. In most cases these involve the usage of an electric motor which is in some way attached to or controls the movement of the outboard motor about its point of attachment to the stern or transom of the boat. Typical patents showing such remote control mechanisms are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,583,059; 2,804,838; 2,877,733; 2,951,460; and 3,283,738.
Pleasure boats today may consist of either inboard or outboard motors and the trend is towards larger and more powerful motors permitting both rapidity of movement and the pulling of one or more water skiers. These larger motors, however, are not practical for trolling when fishing or for other similar slow moving purposes. Boats having such motors often have need for an auxiliary transom carrying a smaller motor which can be used for trolling or other slower cruising purposes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a remote control steering mechanism comprising a rotatable auxiliary steering transom.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a remote control steering system wherein the auxiliary transom rotates but the motor itself does not turn in relation to the motor mounting.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a remote control steering mechanism utilizing a rotatable auxiliary transom wherein the transom is turned by means of an electrically driven cable and pulley drive system.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a remote control steering mechanism using a rotatable auxiliary transom wherein the steering can be controlled from any position in the boat.
These and other objects may be accomplished by means of a novel auxiliary transom consisting of a frame which can be fixedly attached to the transom of a boat by means of a transom plate. There is attached to the transom plate, top and bottom plates which extend backwardly and inwardly terminating in a tubular bearing support. A spindle is journaled through the bearing support and is fitted into caps at the top and bottom of the spindle. The caps are welded or otherwise affixed to a rear metal plate such that the rear plate will turn with the spindle as the spindle is rotated in the bearing support. Wood members are affixed to the rear plate to provide means against which an outboard motor may be mounted. A bracket is affixed to the transom plate and supports a reversible electric motor which drives a pulley. On either side of the motor bracket, and in the same plane as the motor driven pulley are tension springs. Opposite the tension springs and carried by brackets attached to the rear metal plate are pulleys. A flexible cable has one end connected to one of the tension springs, is passed from an outside to inside relationship around the opposite pulley, and then passes in looped relationship around the motor driven pulley, and further passes from inside to outside relationship around the remaining pulley and has its end attached to the other tension spring.
In operation, the transom plate is attached to the transom of a boat and the motor is affixed into position on the rear metal plate containing the wooden mounting members. A battery is connected to the electric motor and a double acting switch on the end of a long cable is placed in the boat such that it can be operated to drive the motor in either desired direction from any position in the boat. As the electric motor is operated in response to actuation of the switch in one direction or the other, the cable is frictionally moved about the motor driven pulley with the slack being taken up by the tension springs, and the rear mounting plate is rotated in a direction opposite the direction of rotation of the motor driven pulley. The outboard motor does not rotate relative to its mounted position on the rear metal plate but rotates with the rear metal plate as that plate rotates around the spindle thereby steering the boat.
The novel features of this invention, both as to the manner of construction as well as the operation, will be better understood with reference to the following description and drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the description and drawings are for the purpose of illustration only and are not intended to be a definition as to the scope of the invention.